Una consulta en el psicólogo
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: AU! ¿Y si John Watson fuera un experto psicólogo y los hermanos Holmes fuera a su consulta para tratar sus casos de incesto? Advertencia: Trío e Incesto (Holmescest)


**¿Y si John Watson fuera el mejor psicólogo de todo Londres y tuviera que tratar a los hermanos Holmes por culpa de unos asuntos incestuosos? **

**Advertidos quedan. Es un universo alterno, hay incesto y trío. Ustedes son libres de seguir leyendo.**

**Primero quiero dedicárselo a Lurhien porque aguanta mis estupideces y deja que le envíe trozos de distintos fics. ¡Gracias querida! Y también quiero dedicárselo a Drake-Vampire ya que, hace mucho. Y esta vez, creo que es lo que quiere. **

**Para los demás, ¡ disfrútenlo! Y no me maten por Dios, los entierros están carísimos...**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Una consulta en el psicólogo**

John Watson era uno de los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad. Estaba especializado en tratar a combatientes que habían vuelto de la guerra y sufrían algún tipo de trastorno ya que se sentía identificado con ellos puesto que sufrió de lo mismo cuando regresó de Afganistán, aunque a rasgos generales, trataba a todo tipo de personas.

Desde ha adolescentes que se preocupaban por no encajar en la sociedad hasta a ancianas que lo único que querían era charlar con alguien que le escuchara. Y John era muy bueno en eso, le encantaba escuchar a la gente y ayudarla.

El 2 de enero, John comenzó a trabajar después de haber pasado las navidades junto a su hermana y su madre, ese día tenía una consulta a las diez de la mañana que había encargado una mujer ya mayor para sus hijos, alegando de que estaban enfermos y que deberían de ser tratados inmediatamente.

John comprobó sus notas intentando recordar (ya que la llamada la recibió el día 1 y tenía una enorme resaca) si le había dado algún tipo de descripción de las enfermedades, pero nada, solo que necesitaban ser tratados urgentemente y que pagaría lo que fuera. También le preocupaba el hecho de que alguien tuviera su número de móvil ya que solo se había publicado el número de su consulta.

_Mycroft Holmes y Sherlock Holmes_

_Hora: 09:30 AM_

"_Grave enfermedad mental. No tengo más datos. La cita fue sacada por la madre de ambos"_

Leyó las notas de su libreta y se pasó la mano por la barbilla _"Holmes"_, juraría que le sonaba ese apellido de algo, de haberlo leído en el periódico o haberlo escuchado en las noticias.

Se recostó en la silla y se frotó los ojos. No debería de haber bebido tanto en año nuevo, aún le dolía algo la cabeza.

Unos toques en la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, su secretaria una chica morena de enormes ojos azules asomó la cabeza.

—Doctor Watson, hay una tal Señora Holmes, dice que sacó cita pero no está en mi agenda, ¿la hago pasar? —preguntó.

—Sí Lina, tiene cita. Me llamó a mi —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Menos mal —dijo la chica aliviada —. Ahora pasan.

—Lina.

—¿Sí?

—Feliz año —le dijo John sonriéndole.

La chica sonrió.

—Feliz año Doctor Watson —le dijo esta antes de cerrar la puerta.

El hombre se incorporó un poco en la silla y se alisó la camisa. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Pensó que los Holmes serían dos niños jóvenes, pero se equivocó. La señora Holmes era una mujer muy elegante, con el pelo blanco y bastante alta. Aparentaba tener menos edad de la que probablemente tenía e iba ataviada de un largo vestido negro, cubierto por un abrigo de visón. Además llevaba joyas bastante caras. John sonrió.

—Encantado Señora Holmes —le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Ella se la estrechó con delicadeza y se apartó para dejar paso a sus hijos.

Mycroft Holmes era un hombre extremadamente alto. Probablemente alcanzaría el metro noventa. Tenía una nariz aguileña y el pelo corto de un color naranja brillante. Examinó el despacho con superioridad, mirándolo todo de manera fría y calculadora. Una cosa bastante inquietante ya que tenía unos ojos azules. Iba vestido con un traje de tres piezas.

—Hola —saludó John extendiendo la mano.

Mycroft la miró y la estrechó con fuerza.

Su hermano, era solo un poco más bajo que el y obviamente más joven. Era escuálido, con una pequeña melena de rizos negros. Tenía los ojos de un color verde tan claro que John tuvo que mirarle dos veces para asegurarse de que no llevaba lentillas. Llevaba un traje de color oscuro con una camisa morada que parecía a punto de explotar por la tensión que tenían los botones.

Llevaba un abrigo negro colgado de unos de los brazos.

—Encantado —le dijo John extendiendo la mano hacia el joven.

El muchacho miró la mano con desprecio y acto seguido se sentó en la silla a la derecha de la mujer.

—Discúlpele. Pero le he obligado a venir —le dijo ella, que seguía tan pálida como entró.

—Nos has obligado a venir —corrigió el muchacho.

—No tiene importancia Señora Holmes —dijo John sentándose en su silla, cogió su libreta y un bolígrafo —. Bien. Por teléfono me dijo que era urgente, que estaba preocupada por la salud mental de sus hijos. ¿Qué ocurrió?

La mujer abrió la boca, pero no pronunció ningún sonido. El hombre más joven, sonrió de medio lado y miró al mayor. Este parecía algo avergonzado, pero también estaba rígido en su asiento y no pronunció ninguna palabra.

—¿Señora Holmes? Si quiere que le ayude deberá de contarme porque quiere que trate a sus hijos.

—Yo… Tras la entrada del año, fui a la habitación de Mycroft —señaló ligeramente al más mayor —. Y me lo encontré besándose con Sherlock.

John alzó las cejas sorprendido. Tosió ligeramente. Mycroft tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, mientras que Sherlock se había puesto a juguetear con sus pulgares.

—Bueno Señora Holmes, muchos familiares se dan besos con la entrada del año. No creo que eso sea un problema realmente.

—Oh Doctor Watson, no es eso por lo que mi madre nos ha hecho venir aquí —le dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa.

—Ah no, ¿y por qué es entonces? —preguntó John mirándole.

—Porque su poya estaba en mi mano derecha —le respondió con calma mientras señalaba a su hermano.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Ese tono! —exclamó la mujer.

Mycroft simplemente gruñó.

—Ah. Ya veo —dijo John con calma mientras anotaba algo en su libreta —. Señora Holmes, ¿puede esperar fuera? Creo que este tema será mejor tratarlo a solas con sus hijos —le dijo John.

La mujer agarró fuertemente su bolso y se puso de pie.

—Haga todo lo que pueda Doctor, pagaré lo que sea —le dijo.

John asintió y la observó marchar. Cuando la puerta se cerró suspiró. Mycroft Holmes al parecer también se relajó pues descruzó las piernas y dejó que su espalda se encorvara un poco. John se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que ambos se dijeran algo.

—Esto es culpa tuya —soltó Mycroft.

—¿Mía? A ti te gusta follarme, no es culpa mía —le dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft torció el gesto.

—Como si a ti no te gustara eso —le dijo —. Además, no fui yo el que iba tan desesperado que se olvido de cerrar la puerta con llave.

—Quizás si no me hubieras estado tocando la poya toda la cena con tu maldito pie no hubiera estado tan desesperado. Esto es culpa tuya —espetó Sherlock.

Mycroft abrió la boca para responder, pero John tosió.

—Así que llevan varios años cometiendo incesto —dijo John.

—Desde hace quince años —dijo Sherlock —. ¿Y acaso cree que lo que usted nos diga puede repercutir en lo que hagamos?

John rió.

—No pretendo deciros lo que tenéis que hacer —le dijo John divertido mientras movía el bolígrafo en círculos con la mano izquierda.

—¿Y que clase de psicólogo es usted? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

John apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Soy el tipo de psicólogo que piensa que no voy a decirle a dos hombres de 43 y 36 años lo que tienen que hacer —le dijo, su pulso estaba acelerado y sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas —. Ninguno de los dos fuerza al otro y llevan haciendo esto el tiempo suficiente para considerar que es algo normal.

—Ahí se equivoca —dijo Mycroft —. Yo no creo que lo que hago con mi hermano sea algo normal o habitual. Pero mis sentimientos hacia él nunca fueron fraternales. Son puramente sexuales así que básicamente es como si fuera un novio. Con el que comparto mi sangre y mi apellido pero simplemente un desconocido.

Sherlock no dijo nada, se quedó mirando al médico con una sonrisita.

—¿Usted piensa lo mismo Sherlock?

—Da igual lo que yo piense, mi hermano ha hablado —respondió.

—Soy su psicólogo, me importa lo que piense.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante tanto como pudo.

—¿Sabe que pienso? —preguntó —. Pienso que la forma en que hemos hablado mi hermano y yo le ha excitado. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración agitada y sus pulsaciones han aumentado. Creo que se ha imaginado lo que hacemos y eso le ha excitado.

John abrió los ojos de par en par y se echó hacia atrás.

—Esas cosas no se dicen Sherlock —murmuró Mycroft —. Aunque sean tan evidentes.

Sherlock se rió divertido y se puso de pie.

—Vámonos. Este hombre ha dicho que no nos puede ayudar. Mamá se llevará un disgusto tremendo —dijo fingiendo culpabilidad.

Mycroft se levantó y se alisó la chaqueta. John también se levantó algo nervioso.

—Lo siento señores, pero... —se disculpó.

Mycroft alzó una mano para que se callara.

—Volveremos a verle doctor Watson, no lo dude —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sherlock asintió lentamente con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y abandonó la sala seguido de su hermano mayor. Cuando la puerta se cerró, John pudo escuchar claramente el grito de su madre llamándoles enfermos y que no volvieran a pisar su casa. Además de otros insultos dirigidos a la figura de John tachándole de incompetente y mal psicólogo.

John suspiró profundamente, se acarició la nuca y se reclinó en la silla poniendo las manos sobre su abdomen. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos comentarios le hubieran excitado? Por Dios santo era un profesional. Cerró los ojos intentando mantener la mente el blanco, pero un escenario apareció en su cabeza.

El desnudo, frente a él de rodillas estaba Sherlock, lamiéndole la poya en toda su extensión sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Mycroft estaba justo detrás de él, jodiéndole tan fuerte que podía oír el sonido de sus testículos al chocar.

John abrió los ojos de golpe sofocado.

—No puedo pensar en estas cosas, joder —se dijo así mismo mientras presionaba hacia abajo el bulto que estaba generando sus pantalones.

Lina llamó a la puerta y luego asomó la cabeza.

—Doctor Watson, la señora Canterbury está aquí. ¿La hago pasar?

John asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, buscó el informe en el cajón y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Una mujer con depresión crónica desde que su marido y sus tres hijos habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico. Sin duda casos como ese haría que no pensara en los hermanos Holmes.

Pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde trabajando. Tratando a un soldado, un adolescente y cinco mujeres con diferentes trastornos. Cuando acabó, se puso el abrigo y abrió la puerta.

—Disculpe señores pero el Doctor Watson ha finalizado sus consultas, podrán venir mañana –oyó que decía Lina.

Cuando alzó la cabeza observó como los dos hermanos Holmes le miraban. Sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo y recordó lo que había pensado por la mañana.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—Queremos hacerle otra consulta —dijo Mycroft —. Le pagaremos el doble —dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

John miró a un hermano y luego al otro.

—Pasen —dijo señalando a la puerta de la consulta —. Enseguida estaré con ustedes.

Ambos hermanos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras sí. John suspiró profundamente y miró a Lina.

—Puedes marcharte —le dijo —. Cerraré la consulta cuando acabe con ellos y si llama alguien pidiendo una cita la apuntaré. No te preocupes.

—¿Seguro Doctor Watson? —preguntó Lina.

—Claro. Estarás cansada y querrás ir con tu novio. No importa —le dijo John sonriendo —. Ha sido un día bastante ajetreado ¿no crees?

—Oh Dios, sí —dijo ella apagando el ordenador y poniéndose de pie —. Muchísimas Gracias Doctor Watson —le dijo

El hombre sonrió algo nervioso.

—No tienes porqué darlas, tu horario laboral ya acabó. Hasta mañana Lina —le dijo.

La mujer sonrió, cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y abandonó la consulta precipitadamente. John dejó la chaqueta en el perchero de esa sala y su móvil sobre la mesa de Lina. Tras cerrar con llave la puerta exterior para que no pudiera entrar nadie. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber que quieren ahora? —preguntó al entrar.

Claro, que la escena que vio no era la que se imaginaba.

Mycroft estaba tumbado completamente en el diván que tenía en la habitación. Sherlock estaba a horcadas sobre él besándole con necesidad. Moviendo sus caderas contra las de su hermano arrancando gemidos y gruñidos de la garganta de este.

No parecía un beso cariñoso, no. Ambos estaban luchando con fuerza por tener el control. A base de presión y pequeños mordiscos el mayor tuvo el control, aunque casi parecía que le habían dejado ganar. Cogió a Sherlock por la espalda y se inclinó hacia delante. Le fue besando la nuez, la yugular, el principio del esternón ya que la camisa la tenía abierta, le mordió la clavícula.

Sherlock solo se arqueó hacia atrás y gimió. Presionó las caderas con su hermano y gimió.

—Dios Mycroft —murmuró.

John contemplaba la escena agarrado al pomo de la puerta. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus pulsaciones altas y su erección era más que evidente a través de esos pantalones.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró sin apenas voz.

Sherlock le miró y sonrió. Dios. Aquella mirada y aquella puta sonrisa parecían demasiado perfectas para ser humanas.

—Se amable Sherlock y saluda al Doctor Watson —le ordenó Mycroft moviendo la mano hacia el médico.

Sherlock besó a su hermano de nuevo antes de levantarse con una elegancia inusitada. Se aproximó a John y se pasó la lengua por el labio superior.

—Hola Doctor Watson —susurró, se acercó a él y le besó.

John se quedó completamente parado, sin responder. Dejó que durante más de un minuto Sherlock presionara su labio inferior con los suyos y de que le rozara su erección con la suya propia. Cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios decidió tomar el control y seguir hasta el final, así que tomó el control.

Agarró a Sherlock del pelo con su mano izquierda y lo aproximó a él aferrándolo por la cintura con su brazo derecho. Mordió el labio del hombre hasta que le hizo gruñir de dolor, luego se lo besó y repitió la acción.

Sherlock gimió contra sus labios, bajó una mano hacia la entrepierna de John pero este la detuvo agarrándole por la muñeca.

—Oh Sherlock, veo que el Doctor Watson es más dominante de lo que creías —dijo Mycroft.

John se separó de Sherlock y miró a Mycroft, le sonrió.

—Capitán del quinto regimiento de fusileros de Northumberland, es obvio que soy dominante señor Holmes —dijo John arrastrando las palabras.

Mycroft se puso en pie mientras se quitaba cuidadosamente su corbata. Cogió las muñecas de Sherlock y las puso tras su espalda, en una postura cómoda pero que le impidiera el completo uso de los brazos.

—Mi hermano suele ser muy dominante —le dijo mientras le apretaba el nudo —. Pero en estas situaciones… Le encanta estar dominado —le susurró al oído antes de comenzar a besarle y morderle el cuello.

John miró a Sherlock enarcando una ceja, él simplemente bajó la vista.

—Oh —murmuró John, puso los dedos sobre los botones de la camisa y los fue desabrochando —. ¿Entonces hará todo lo que le diga? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Mycroft moviendo las manos por la cintura hasta dejarla en la parte delantera —. Y lo mejor es que no se quejará, porque no tiene permitido hablar —dijo desabrochándole el pantalón.

John sonrió de medio lado. La idea de dominar a alguien que ni tan siquiera podía quejarse le provocaba un extraño placer. Le terminó de desabotonar la camisa y la echó hacia atrás, deslizándola por los hombros y bajándolo por los brazos hasta que la atadura no le permitió seguir.

Acarició el torso desnudo con la yema de los dedos, desde el esternón hasta el la línea de vello que había debajo del ombligo y que se perdía en los calzoncillos, pues su hermano ya le había desabrochado y bajado los pantalones.

Abrió la palma de la mano y la pasó de nuevo por el torso, llevándole al pectoral derecho para pellizcar el pezón con fuerza, bajó un poco la cabeza y lamió el otro. Escuchó como Sherlock contenía un gemido en su garganta y se movía hacia él.

—Últimamente hacemos esto con demasiada frecuencia —susurró Mycroft al oído de Sherlock cuando John se apartó —. Cada dos semanas voy a su casa, hablamos sobre su trabajo y luego, se pone a horcajadas mías y me pide que le folle.

John enarcó las cejas mientras se iba quitando la camisa.

—Y yo. Que adoro a mi hermano —dijo Mycroft con un tono de voz más grave y seductor que antes —. Siempre le hago caso —concluyó metiéndole la mano dentro de los pantalones.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y gruñó.

—Joder Mycroft… —se quejó.

El hombre sonrió, le bajó lentamente los calzoncillos hasta que dejó el pene y los testículos fuera. Luego, apretó de nuevo el miembro y John pudo observar como, el líquido pre seminal salía con lentitud y se escurría hacia abajo.

—Doctor Watson, puede tumbarse en el diván si quiere, mi hermano le atenderá —le dijo Mycroft.

John se terminó de quitar la ropa interior y cuando se hubieron apartado se tumbó. Mycroft mordió el cuello de su hermano menor hasta que dejó una marca.

—Sherlock, harás que el doctor Watson no se olvide de tu nombre nunca, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Mycroft.

Sherlock asintió ligeramente mientras se relamía los labios. Mycroft le cogió por las muñecas y lo guio a la parte delantera del diván, lo empujó ligeramente hasta que se puso de rodillas sobre él. Cuando John se abrió de piernas dejando un espacio considerable, Mycroft cogió a Sherlock del cuello y lo inclinó hacia delante.

—Puedes hacerlo Sherlock —le ordenó Mycroft.

Sherlock sonrió lascivamente mientras miraba a John antes de introducirse la erección del médico en la boca. Succionó la punta con fuerza y se la sacó para poderle lamerle el troco y los testículos. Succionándolos. Calculando él puso desde la pequeña vena que rodeaba su miembro.

John se aferró al diván y elevó las caderas.

—Dios —gimió en voz alta.

Mycroft se colocó detrás de Sherlock y le agarró por las caderas.

—Lo hace bien, ¿eh? —dijo sonriente.

Sherlock succionó los testículos y luego paso la lengua por la entrada de John introduciéndola un poco.

—Dios sí—gimió John —. Si…

Mycroft sonrió y se desabrochó el pantalón, los bajó un poco al igual que hizo con su ropa interior.

—Vaya —murmuró John mirándole.

Sin duda la poya de Mycroft era más grande que la de su hermano y obviamente, que la suya. Completamente roja, con un glande tan hinchado que pedía a gritos ser tocado. Mycroft lo ignoró y se acercó a Sherlock, se metió el dedo en la boca y lo movió alrededor de su lengua, lubricándolo.

Cuando lo sacó de su boca, completamente mojado, lo pasó por el coxis de Sherlock y lo introdujo de una sola vez dentro de él.

Sherlock apretó los labios entorno al miembro de John y gruñó con fuerza. Enviando una vibración desde la punta hasta la base.

John elevó las caderas para que Sherlock no tuviera oportunidad de separarse. Le cogió del pelo y lo mantuvo allí.

—Así es Doctor Watson —susurró Mycroft mientras que apoyaba la mano libre en la espalda de Sherlock e introducía un segundo dedo sin lubricar —. Sherlock no puede quejarse, no. Tiene que aguantar como un hombrecito —dijo divertido.

Sherlock bufó tan fuerte que incluso Mycroft lo pudo oír, así que a modo de castigo retiró los dedos de golpe y se introdujo en él de una sola estocada.

—Sherlock, recuerda como debes comportante antes los demás —dijo Mycroft.

El muchacho se sacó el miembro de John de la boca y apretó los dientes. Presionó la frente contra el abdomen del psicólogo y tomó todo el aire que pudo. Estuvo en esa posición durante varios minutos. Probablemente fuera la más incómoda ya que tenía la espalda tan encorvada que parecía apunto de partirse.

—¿Y bien Sherlock? —preguntó Mycroft al rato cuando Sherlock consiguió relajarse —. ¿Quieres que siga?

Sherlock intentó hablar, pero un gruñido salió de su garganta.

—No te entendí, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó Mycroft saliendo poco a poco de Sherlock

—Sí. Por Dios, sigue —pidió Sherlock.

—Entonces, sigue atendiendo al doctor Watson —le dijo Mycroft.

John cogió su erección con la mano derecha y la dirigió ala boca de Sherlock. El pulso del médico seguía igual de acelerado y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que tenía la vista nublada. Comenzó a acariciarse así mismo su propia entrada mientras Mycroft, le daba una fuerte embestida, esta vez, obteniendo un gemido de satisfacción por parte de su hermano.

Mycroft aferró las caderas de su hermano con ambas manos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en cada embestida.

—Oh Dios sí —gimió en voz alta —. Dios, sí.

John gimió cuando Sherlock presionó de nuevo su glande con la lengua.

—Joder —exclamó.

Mycroft rió.

—¿Quiere probar a _joderle _Doctor Watson? —suspiró Mycroft agachando la cabeza y mirando a John sin cesar en sus movimientos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó sorprendido el médico.

—Oh. Por supuesto que sí —respondió Mycroft y se salió de golpe de Sherlock consiguiendo que este gruñera como protesta —. Sherlock, ponte de rodillas mientras intercambiamos posiciones —le ordenó.

Sherlock se apartó de John haciendo un sonido bastante obsceno de succión y se irguió completamente. Miró a John de reojo mientras este se levantaba. Cosa que hizo que John se tropezara con sus propios pies al distraerse con esos ojos de color verde.

—Sé que te encanta esto Sherlock —le dijo Mycroft mientras se colocaba en la posición que antes había estado John —. Así que, te dejaré que hagas lo que quieras —se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le besó, saboreando su paladar y su lengua antes de separarse —. Pero ya sabes como me gusta —dijo antes de echarse hacia atrás.

—Si hermano —murmuró Sherlock antes de inclinarse y engullir entero el miembro de Mycroft, tanto que hizo un ruido parecido al de una arcada, aunque Sherlock no se inmutó.

Mycroft se acomodó hacia atrás y se desabotonó la camisa para dejarla abierta.

—Puede _joderle _Doctor Watson —susurró Mycroft.

John observó la entrada de Sherlock. Estaba completamente dilatada y palpitaba, así que John no se lo pensó y entró de una sola vez alcanzando la próstata a la primera. Se aferró a la cintura y comenzó a moverse.

-Doctor —gimió Sherlock.

John sonrió con autosuficiencia, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A la mierda la cordura, estaba tan desesperado por follar que no soltaría ese culo aunque alguien entrara a su despacho.

Mycroft acarició con cariño los rizos de Sherlock.

—Muy hermanito. Muy, pero que muy bien… —susurró.

Sherlock pasó la lengua por la hendidura del glande y luego recorrió todo el tronco arañándole con suavidad con los dientes. John se movió con más fuerza que antes y a tientas, agarró el miembro de Sherlock, casi morado por las desatenciones, y comenzó a masturbarle.

El menor de los Holmes no tardó mucho en venirse después de que John lo tocara y debido a su gemido tan sugerente Mycroft se vino poco después dentro de su boca gruñendo por el placer. John se salió de Sherlock y tras unos toques a su propia poya se corrió entre los muslos del detective.

Con las piernas temblando y el corazón casi en la garganta se separó de los hermanos y se apoyó contra la mesa que tenía detrás para intentar recuperarse.

Sherlock puso los pies en el suelo y avanzó hacia su hermano besando su pecho, su nuez, su barbilla y alcanzando sus labios. El beso fue cuidadoso y duró varios minutos, los suficientes para que Mycroft le desatara y dejara que su hermano le rodeara con los brazos, dejando que le acariciara el pelo con su mano derecha.

La mirada que vio John en los ojos de Mycroft casi le hizo pensar que si estaba enamorado de su hermano, fue una mirada tan profunda y con cierto grado de… Cariño que la mente de John se colapsó por las inmoralidades y problemas sociales que rehuían el incesto.

Mycroft le dio un pico a Sherlock antes de dejar que se separara completamente y buscara sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos. Cuando Mycroft se vistió, le tendió un pañuelo a Sherlock para que este se pudiera limpiar el semen de John de los muslos antes de ponerse la ropa interior.

Una vez ambos Holmes estuvieron vestidos, miraron a John. Que seguía desnudo y apoyado contra el escritorio intentando recuperarse.

—Gracias Doctor Watson —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa —. Lamento que no haya podido curarnos pero espero que haya disfrutado de nuestro pago por sus servicios. Buenas noches —le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

John abrió la boca pero no tenía fuerzas para despedirse.

—Buenas noches John —le dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa sucia y se fue tras su hermano.

Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró, John se movió hasta el diván y se sentó en el borde.

Nunca se imagino que ser psicólogo pudiera ocasionarle tantos buenos ratos. Y menos con una pareja de hermanos tan singular.


End file.
